


Blurry Day, Temptatious Night

by KagayaDaydreams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KagayaDaydreams/pseuds/KagayaDaydreams
Summary: Nishinoya tries to rid himself of jet lag by dancing the night away with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 59





	Blurry Day, Temptatious Night

**Author's Note:**

> A belated birthday present for Karasuno’s Guardian Deity himself, Nishinoya Yuu!! I've written a few fics for this pairing already, but this is my first with a NSFW rating. Although this isn't set during Noya's bday, I still wrote it as a little bday gift to the fandom. There are no major spoilers in this fic other than Asahi and Nishinoya's post-Karasuno career paths.

Nishinoya stayed outside Japan for most of the year except for Christmas and New Years, two holidays they agreed to spend with each other. 

So here they are, a few days before Christmas, getting wasted in a club just outside of Roppongi. Their time here serves two purposes. Asahi’s observing club-goers for his Draping class, watching the way fabric tucks and moves in high-energy spaces while Nishinoya lets loose and enjoys himself. 

After a solid hour on the dance floor, they find an empty crescent-shaped booth to settle down in. The circular table is covered with spilled alcohol from previous occupants. It’s impossible to hear one another over the loud music. Nishinoya resolves the issue by sitting in Asahi’s lap, back pressed against Asahi’s chest. Asahi rests his head on Nishinoya’s shoulder.

If he were less inebriated, Asahi would probably be more embarrassed about it, but instead he thoroughly relishes having Nishinoya in his arms again. He says this with his lips pressed against Nishinoya’s ear. It’s not the first time. Ever since he landed in Tokyo, Asahi hasn’t shied away from telling Nishinoya how much he missed him. That night, the two filled in gaps about their lives until sleep interrupted the endless exchange. Jet lag hit Nishinoya hard the next day. He woke up late afternoon to a note from Asahi with his class schedule on it.

When Asahi returned to the apartment later that day, Nishinoya insisted they go out somewhere fun and high-energy. Anywhere to shake the jet lag. A club wasn’t Asahi’s first choice. But he certainly doesn’t regret ending up there.

Nishinoya turns his head just enough to kiss the corner of Asahi’s mouth.

Asahi pauses in mild surprise, then kisses him back, “Having fun?”

Nishinoya nods, “Yeah, but what about you? Since you’re technically doing homework. Any of those fabrics give you inspiration?”

“Kinda.” Asahi squeezes Nishinoya closer, “It was more fun watching you dance, though. You were mesmerizing.”

“ _Mesmerizing?_ ” Nishinoya snorts, “Are you sure you’re not just tipsy?”

“I’m definitely tipsy.” Asahi assures, “Where did you learn to move your hips like that? Like a silk scarf.”

“Took some outdoor dance classes while abroad. The style focused on core control and hip isolation.”

“You really _can_ do anything, huh.”

“It wasn’t easy, most of them had years of experience. But it’s useful in other ways too.” Nishinoya strokes the arm around his middle, “Not just dancing.”

Asahi hums and whispers low in Nishinoya’s ear, “You’ll have to show me sometime. We haven’t gotten a chance to get reacquainted since you got back.”

Nishinoya turns around in Asahi’s arms. With practiced ease, he skims his hand against the front of Asahi’s pants, flicking his eyes up to meet Asahi's, silently asking for permission. 

"Yuu…"

“We can start right now. No one’s paying attention.” Nishinoya inches closer and unbuttons Asahi’s fly, “No one’s watching.”

He groans when Nishinoya starts palming him through his underwear, following the outline there from root to tip, rubbing as enticingly as he can. Asahi’s head lolls back against the upholstery. His hips rise to meet Nishinoya’s touch, wishing that the contact was more direct and not obscured by a thin layer of cotton. Nishinoya must’ve read his mind because he tugs down his waistband so Asashi’s cock meets cool air. 

Pearls of wetness form and slide down his shaft. Nishinoya quietly marvels at the sight before going back to touching, working Asahi into a panting mess. 

Asahi probably isn’t the first person to get a handjob in this booth.

“And if we get caught?”

“Then I’ll drag you somewhere else and get you off.”

“Let’s go home, then.” Asahi offers with what little self-control he had left, “I’ll make up for all the nights apart as soon as we get to bed.”

“But I want you _now,_ Asahi-san.” Nishinoya gets more intentional with his strokes, concentrating on the glistening tip, purposely covering his palm in precum, “We don’t have to go any further than this, so can you touch me too?”

Unlike Asahi, Nishinoya’s pants have a drawstring and he made the convenient decision to go commando. He’s already half-hard, firming up under Asahi’s touch in a minute. Nishinoya bows his head into the crook of Asahi’s shoulder, mouthing at his neck to help muffle his own sounds.

“Should I slow down?” Nishinoya shakes his head, leaning more of his weight on Asahi’s larger frame. 

“Feels good. _Faster.”_

He’s grateful to every god & deity that the club music drowns out any noise he might make. Between the bar, the dance floor, and the secluded places that the LED lights don’t reach, Asahi and Nishinoya look like any other drunken couple feeling each other up. It’s doubly lucky that Nishinoya borrowed Asahi’s long jacket. 

Asahi uses his free hand to reach around and grab at Nishinoya’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer. He touches the skin beneath. A single finger delves somewhere deeper, circling the rim and stimulating the nerves without pushing in. 

Nishinoya’s eyes darken, “Gonna take me here, Asahi-san? In public?” 

His tone makes it sound like a dare. Lust, adrenaline, and excitement is a dangerous cocktail of emotions and the two men are soaked in them. Multiple people have passed by their booth. Fortunately, they’re all engrossed in their own worlds, spending their night as people their age should. They really _could_ get away with it should they so choose. 

But Asahi doesn’t want to share this side of Nishinoya with anyone.

“Just giving you a taste of what’s to come.” Asahi licks his way into Nishinoya’s mouth, stealing his breath away with every kiss. He can feel Nishinoya rut into his hand, squirming impatiently, rolling his hips for more friction. “Are you close, Yuu?”

“Yes _.”_

“Need to come?””

“ _Please.”_

Asahi takes them both in one large hand. He’s careening toward a wonderful delirium, fueled by the attractive expression from his boyfriend. Nishinoya looks irresistible when he’s about to come. Asahi’s memorized that look through video calls, gotten off to it more times than he can count in his fantasies, but nothing compares to the real thing. Bathed in the pink and purple hues from roving spotlights, Asahi couldn’t take his eyes off Nishinoya even if he wanted to.

Nishinoya deserves his all. His love, his attention, his devotion. Asahi sometimes wonders if it’s normal to be so deeply enamored with a single person. He’s felt this way since high school and that flame has yet to qualify.

His own climax blindsides him, making his hand control falter, but Asahi doesn’t stop. Nishinoya doesn’t bother to stifle his cries, choosing to call Asahi’s name like the very word was an oasis to a man dying of thirst. He slumps forward into a sturdy chest, rendered temporarily immobile by the trifecta of pleasure Asahi just gave him, using that time to steady his breath and inhale the familiar scent of Asahi’s cologne. Asahi digs a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes up what he can. Nishinoya lets Asahi zip up the jacket to hide any other evidence.

The music swells louder than ever and post-climax clarity hits him like a truck. His limbs are especially heavy with Nishinoya lying against him, but one thing is clear: they need to get home. 

“Yuu…” Asahi says to stir him, “Are you okay? Can you walk?”

“Mmm...yeah,” comes the belated reply. Nishinoya sits upright, still flushed from the alcohol and their activities, “And I’m _way_ better than okay. Kinda feel like dancing some more.”

Asahi laughs, “Nearly forgot about your crazy stamina. How long do you wanna stay here and dance?”

Nishinoya gives Asahi a coquettish grin, “Not here, at home. I still gotta show you what I learned abroad. It’ll be easier to _loosen up_ back at the apartment."

Asahi doesn’t miss a beat.

“I’ll order a cab.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/KagayaDaydreams)
> 
> P.S. I just want y'all to know that the working title for this fic was "Pink Lips, Pink Tips", but I ultimately decided against it (though it still makes me chuckle).


End file.
